Son of the black Dragon
by myzor king of war
Summary: What if Acnologia had a son. What if his son and his cat were separated when he attacked Tenrou Island and The boy and his cat joined the very guild His father tried to destroy what will happen read and find out may change to M for later chapters Lisanna S ., OC And some Levy M., Gajeel R later if I can fit it in.
1. Chapter 1

**SON OF THE BLACK DRAGON chapter 1**

**Hello this is my first Fairy tail fanfic so it might not be as much as most others but I have teried to make it fun to read. Also the Characters Orin Dragoon and Malex that are in this story are my own characters some of you might know them from Team Apex By: Lord Revan Flame but I ashore you they are characters I created tho i did offer them to Lord Revan Flame to use in his story as he asked all reading to create OC's of theirs and put them in reviews and he would see which ones he wanted and he chose the 2 I made. And I asked him if I could use them for a story of my own since I made them and if you do not believe me you can ask him yourself. Also I won't be doing much mentening of what characters from the Manga/Anime look like since we all kniow what they look like and cause it causes me to take time away from the plots. Anyway on with the story.**

on Tenrou Island.

A young boy and a black cat with a X shaped scar over his left eye woke up in what looked like to be a freshly wrecked forest. They looked out into the wrecked Island once known as Tenrou Island. Dust blew across the landscape, They herd nothing not a single noise nothing but the sound of the wind. At first both of them did not remember why they were their but then they Remembered.

The Boy who was wearing midnight blue pants with a short sleeve pitch black shirt along with his black coat with a hood lowered showing his bone white hair. with red sunglasses were lifted above his forehead showing his grey irises. He had a belt with two handguns in holsters.

he was wrapped in Bandages over most of his body got up "Acnologia …" The boy managed to utter in little more than a whisper. ",Acnologia where have you gone Father? It's me, your son, Orin. Why did you leave?"

"Orin Calm Down.'' said The cat, as he sprouted black racen like wings and hovered near Orin.

"Calm down Malex Dad is gone, and we are stuck here,'' said Orin as he fell down from pain of his wounds.

"How did this happen.'' thought Orin as he remembered how was in a fight with a Dragon called Igneel and how he and the red Dragon fought to a draw. Orin was barley clinging to life while Igneel was still ready to go till Acnologia came and drove Igneel away But Orin was badly injured as Acnologia flew with Orin and Malex on his back, Acnologia felt himself being summoned by someone he realized who it was.

"Zeref.'' growled Acnologia as he approached Tenrou Island He told Malex to take Orin and wait for him

Orin soon told Malex to fly down to see if Acnologia needed help, they landed a few feet from were the fighting was, just as Acnologia got ready to blast the Island and it became encased in a golden sphear. As it went up Orin and Malex fell into a deep sleep.

in Orin's mind as he sleep.

"I remember nothing of my past I only remember walking alone in the forest, carrying a black cat that hatched from an egg I found. And I gave him the name Malex.''

"Then I crossed paths with him. Acnologiathe black dragon.

Acnologia flew through the air enjoying the feel of flying through the breeze. He leisurely yawned, as he landed on a cliff to rest. He had been flying all day and night and destroying towns and villages, and he wanted to take a break. There was a small town near called londara, but Acnologia didn't really think he was up to it just now. He just wasn't in a very destructive mood at the moment. so he chose to spare it till the next day.

The black dragon was suddenly disturbed from his rest, when he heard some soft crying. His eyes wandered down, and he noticed a small human wandering through the forest. It was a young 6 year old boy, who looked very pale he had Bone white hair and grey eyes and was carrying a black cat.

the boy was only wearing a worn out pair of blue pants and grey. From what Acnologia could hear, the boy was crying.

The dragon blinked slightly, as he got up and then flew down for a closer look. Acnologia landed right in front of the boy, surprising him, and making him scared and angry.

"GO AWAY!" the boy cried as he fell down. His cat Growled at Acnologia who didn't respond, as he studied the boy.

"LEAVE US ALONE AND GO AWAY!" the boy cried again, as his tears came back even more as he got up and his cat Growled again. Not really interested in dealing with the boy, Acnologia held up his right claw, and got ready to crush the boy like an insect.

"GO AWAY.!" the boy screamed again, in a tone that didn't seem as afraid, but frustrated and also angry. That made Acnologia pause, for a reason he didn't really know. Looking at the child more closely, he saw a great rage and hate in his eyes the boy had piqued the Black dragon's interest somewhat somehow.

"Where are your parents?" Acnologia asked. The kid's head shot up, and met the colossal dragon's gaze. He remained sniffling, and tearing.

"You can either answer me, or I can smash you into nothing," frankly I don't care either way said Acnologia . That got the kid talking.

"My parents died and I'm just wandering just me and and my cat Malex." He replied

"So I assumed," Acnologia said," Did you come from the town nearby?" The boy slowly shook his head.

"What's your name?"

"O… O…," the boy stuttered.

"Stutter again, and I will crush you," Acnologia hissed.

''OrIn that's my name.!" the boy yelled quickly.

_Pale_, Acnologia thought, noting the meaning of the boy's name. He decided it was fitting, because of his pale skin.

Acnologia laughed, his interest in this child growing by the second.

"What's so funny?" Orin asked both frustrated and nervously.

"You amuse me boy," Acnologia answered.," You just might be worth keeping around." with That Acnologia slowly scooped Oren and Malex up in one of his claws, and held him up to eye level.

"From this moment onward, you are my apprentice," Acnologia said. as he held the boy up Orin's eyes widened.

"Are you going to take care of me?" he asked slowly.

"I wouldn't go that…," Acnologia began, but before he could finish, Orin and Malex happily jumped up, and grabbed Acnologia's nose in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" Orin said. as he hugged him.

Acnologia didn't respond. He decided to let the boy have his moment. He wasn't doing this because he cared, but to use this child to help him destroy humanity.

"All right then, training starts tomorrow." stated Acnologia.

Then they flew off into the sky to their destination.

**Some time later**

Orin and Malex snored quietly, as they lay in the cave that Acnologia showed them to.

"WAKE!" came a sudden roar. Orin let out a yelp as he jumped up, and hit his head on the rocks as did Malex. He groaned, as he looked up. He noticed Acnologia standing at the entrance of his cave.

"We have no time to waste, human!" Acnologia said firmly," We must begin training now!"

"But its so early!" Orin complained.

"You have confuse me with someone who gives a damn," Acnologia growled," Now you and your cat have but a few seconds to come out before I force you out of that cave!" Stated Acnologia as Orin moaned as he staggered into the light. With that, the training began.

Before long Orin started to hate the training. All the time, Acnologia ran him absolutely completely ragged, barely ever giving him a chance to rest. And what the dragon made Orin do, seemed just as outlandish. It involved Orin breaking apart large rocks, and uprooting trees,running for hours in the sun, staying in freezing waters for hours,swiming in rapped currents,climbing cliffs,push ups with boulders on his back. practicing dragon slayer magic and the most difficult sparing with Acnologia.

One time, when Orin was trying to take down a large tree, he collapsed.

"On your feet!" Acnologia ordered as he hovered over him. the force from his wings causing Oren to hold onto the ground so that he didn't go flying.

"I can't!" Orin said.

"I said, on your feet!" Acnologia repeated," I know you are stronger than that! Now get up!"

Orin tried but found it hard to, Acnologia saw this then reached down and picked Malex up in his right claw.

"MALEX give him back.'' asked Orin as he tried to jump up to get Malex who was trying to get free. But to no avail.

"GET ON YOUR FEET AND RESUME YOUR TRAINING IF YOU WANT YOUR CAT BACK.'' said Acnologia

Orin then tried harder to get up, "Do you want your cat back or not.'' asked Acnologia

Orin weakly got up, as he charged at the tree once again. He channeled the dark energy just like Acnologia taught him to, and slammed it into the tree. The tree split apart, and was obliterated. Orin took a breath, as he managed to calm down.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Orin screamed and a huge twister-beam of white energy shot out of his mouth.

Orin began to level the forest and hundreds of trees fell in his wake until he created a large clearing. Then the boy collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good my boy, destroy everything in your wake with show no hesitation." said Acnologia, as he put Malex down who then spouted wings and flew over to Orin.

''sleep now when you have fully regained your strength we will resume training.'' Acnologia said. looking at the boy sleep something began to stir in Acnologia and made him smile.

Throughout the years Orin's power had grown to unprecedented heights but it also had an emotional toll. The boy was cold, detached, and ruthless. as was Malex who grew up to be like a brother to Orin Ironically, Acnologia was changed by the years as well.

He became protective of Orin and Malex, and taught them other skills as well such as how to read and write. The . They're relationship had grown from master and students to father and sons.

They both awoke as the golden sphere fell and both looked around to try and find Acnologia. Orin however was still recovering from his wounds and decided to get some sleep. As he slept Malex herd a noise.

A girl with long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.

Malex then went into a large form that was bigger then most full grown men and was almost a buff as a gorilla. He got ready to strike but the girl just smiled and held out her hand.

Malex then calmed down and changed back to his smaller form.

**Some time later.**

Orin woke up in an infirmary with Malex asleep on the end of the bed.

"awake I see.'' came the voice Master Makarov of fairy tail as as he came in with a smile.

Orin tried to move but was to injured to.

"Calm down my boy you are in no danger.'' said Makarov.

"Were am I.'' asked Orin.

"At fairy tail.'' said Makarov. "Our first Guild master told us to bring you here.''

"Why I don't even know anyone here.'' said Orin.

"I know I also know that you are the son of the Black dragon Acnologia.'' said Makarov.

"Yeah so what were is Acnologia. Were is my dad.'' asked Orin as he tried to get up and some of his wounds reopened.

"That is enough your going to die young if you do not let your injuries heal.'' saidd Makarov.

"Well what now are you going to kill me.'' asked Orin.

"No while I am mad at what your father tried to do and what he did do. You are not him and our first guild master said that she wanted us to look after you from now on.'' said Makarov. "as for why I will tell one day that is if you choose to stay and join our guild.

"So you want me to join your guild.'' asked Orin.

"Yes but if you do not want to then that is your choice.'' said Makarov. "Tho I do think you should rest up first before you make your mind up.'' said Makarov as he got going.

"And we will be sending in someone to both keep an eye on you and tend to your wounds.'' said Makarov. "Lisanna come in here will you.''

In came Lisanna all happy as always.

"Will you care to our new friend.'' asked Makarov.

"OK master.'' said Lisanna as Makatov left.

"Hello I'm Lisanna strauss what is your name.'' asked Lisanna.

"Orin Dragoon.'' said Orin. "And this is Malex.'' said Orin as he picked up Malex and introduced him to Lisanna

**OK that is it for know sorry if it's a bit short and all I will try to do better next time and from now on please review and let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 welcome to the guild.**

**Hello before I start I wanna give a shout out to Lord Revan Flame for all his help any way on with the story.**

Orin was in the infirmary for a while Lisanna would check up on him when ever she was there and spend much of her time with Orin and Malex trying to get them to smile. She really wanted to be friends with them and tried to get them to open up.

After almost 3 weeks Orin had fully healed. He and Malex were ready to leave. They waited till night time and were ready to leave they snuck out and went to the door and as they did they saw that the guild hall they were in was well it looked like a small pub. They got outside and saw that it was mainly that.

"What in the hell I thought Fairy tail was this big and powerful guild that had this massive guild hall.'' commented Orin in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Don't look like that to me.'' replied Malex.

"Yes our guild has had a bit of a hard 7 years.'' came Makarov's voice as he revealed himself, having been standing behind them the entire time.

"What are you doing here!'' Orin cried out as he saw the old Fairy Tail guild master, completely surprised.

"I live here now and as for the size we used to have a much bigger guild hall.'' said Makarov as he pointed to the one they used to have that was in the town of Magnolia. Which now from the looks of things seemed to be closed down.

"OK but why the hell are you using this place.''' asked Orin.

"Well when your father, Acnologia attacked us, our first guild master, Mavis Vermillion used one of Fairy Tail's Three Sacred Spells. She used a spell called Fairy Sphere. It encased all of Tenrou Island in a sphere of magic that protected us but also held us in suspended animation for 7 years, during that time our guild dwindled to what it is now. Most of our members from seven years prior either left or were killed.'' stated Makarov, voice turning silent and sadness ebbing itself into it.

"And let me guess you hoped we would join and try to help get you back on your feet.'' asked Malex.

"I had hoped that you would find friends and family here, perhaps even a new purpose besides Acnologia's desire human extinction, but if you choose to leave you may." Makarov answered, nodded his head.

''Might as well. It's not like anyone wants us here after what my dad did. Chances are everyone here most likly wants to kill us and hates us.'' said Orin, staring at the guild hall in disgust.

"Not everyone does, I don't feel that way.'' Makarov stated with sympathy. "and I know Lisanna does not feel that way and chances are she will be heartbroken if she finds out you both left with out so much as a goodbye.''

The dragon slayer put as much thought into it as he could, this was a crucial decision that could alter his life as he knew it. He could leave this pathetic guild and return to his father or stay and accept a new life. He knew his father would come for him, he would come for his soldier, his son and he would obliterate anything that stood between him and his greatest weapon. However, if he went he would no doubt be forced to return and reduce this place to ash and rubble. All of these people, Makarov, Lisanna.

Lisanna

Why, why did she help him? Why!

He stomped his foot in anger and kneeled down, slamming his fist into the ground, planting it several inches into the dirt.

"Something wrong Orin?" Malex asked and he growled in anger.

"He is in deep thought," Makarov stated, looking at the exceed with kind eyes, "I insist that we leave him to his thoughts until he decides."

"No," the dragon slayer stated and got up to look at the ex-guild master. "Fine I'll wait till tomorrow.'' With that he and Malex went back inside while Makarov smiled brightly.

**The next day**.

Orin and Malex awoke to hear everyone outside talking till Makarov told them to be silent with a bellowing roar of anger as he shouted at them.

"Okay! They are both okay! However, I want all of you to behave and if they wish to be left alone you will leave them alone! Is that clear?'' Came Makarov's voice as Orin and Malex heard him shouting at the members of his guild.

"So do we go or do we stay here?'' asked Malex with curiosity and confusion.

"Might as well go outside we owe them a bit for the help they gave us.'' Orin replied as they walked out to see Makarov waiting for them.

"Ah good i was about to go and get you.'' the old man said happily as they walked towards him.

"It's them.''

"There up.''

"Oh man there were with that dragon.''

The whispers could be heard as Orin and Malex made their way to Makarov. The dragon slayer's hearing could pick up the noise of every single whisper of gossip. However, he also heard the angered growling of a certain pink haired fire dragon slayer.

"Your up.'' came Lisanna's voice as she came running in and grabbed Orin in a hug that made him blush and left everyone else shocked by this.

"Yeah I'm up.'' Orin grumbled as Lisanna let go of him and he saw all the looks everyone was giving him.

"Okay, remember what I said everyone.'' Makarov ordered and everyone nodded in response. In no time at all the guild went back to what they were doing not wanting to make Makarov mad. Everything was fine till Natsu Dragneel marched towards the newcomers with flaming fists, his mouth curved in a smirk that meant trouble was about to come.

"HEY YOU THERE!" he shouted and the Black Dragon Slayer and his exceed looked at him as he approached. "FIGHT ME!"

"NATSU! He is a guest so behave yourself!'' said a red haired woman. She was donned in metal armor that seemed only to accent her beauty, but Orin could see the ferocity of a warrior in her eyes as she proceeded to slam an armored fist on the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Come on please let me fight him.'' Natsu pleaded as Orin looked at him with a pissed off expression.

"Hey pink hair!'' Orin shouted

"You talking to me?'' Natsu asked with a face red from anger.

"You see any other pink haired idiot around here?" Orin responded and he could hear the near naked guy in boxers nearby chuckle under his breath as he watched the two engage in insults.

"Pink haired idiot that is pretty funny.'' the guy shouted, his chuckle turning into laughter. A blue Fairy Tail symbol was marked on the right of his chest.

"Is there a reason you are only wearing boxers?" asked Malex making Gray looked down and freak out.

"Not again!" he shouted as an azure haired lady stared at him with a lustful gaze.

"Can it Gray!" said Natsu.

"Hey Pinky! Are you the son of a dragon named Igneel?" Orin questioned, gritting his teeth as he remembered the fire dragon. He could smell the fire on this one, dragon fire.

"Ha! Yeah I am! Wait, do you know were he is?" asked Natsu hoping this kid knew.

"Alright you want a fight then you can interrogate me.'' Orin stated as he got in a ready stance.

"Alright!" said Natsu with enthusiasm. "Here I come!"

"Hold it! I said 'No'!" Erza stated with a stern look in her eyes, but she stopped as she saw Orin giving her a death glare that froze her with fear.

"Looks like I'm free to go!'' Natsu cheered as he charged at Orin and threw a flaming fist that Orin blocked like it was nothing and punched him in the face and sent him flying out the door.

Natsu hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly, rubbing some dirt off of his face as he smirked.

"Don't tell me one hit is all it takes to beat you.'' asked Orin as he strolled out, smiling.

"You wish.'' said Natsu as he jumped up and tried to kick Orin who blocked it and twisted Natsu's foot.

"Aaaaauuuuggghh.'' yelled Natsu in pain as he struggled to stand up.

"Had enough?'' asked Orin**.**

"You kidding, I'm geting all fired up!" Natsu joyfully cheered.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled as he charged at Orin.

"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist.**" yelled Orin as he charged and their punches collided. An explosion ensued making the entire guild jump.

The others could not believe this kid was on par with their resident Fire Dragon Slayer, more over he was winning against Natsu. Malex, however, was smiling as he watched most of the smoke clear to reveal Orin with scorch marks on him, but no real harm as he stared into the remaining cloud of smoke, waiting for Natsu's next move. Out of the smoke, Natsu jumped up into the air and took a deep breath, magic becoming burning fire in his mouth.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar " **Natsu shouted as he spit out a large stream of fire at Orin.

The target he was aiming for, however, just crossed his arms in a X.

"**Black Dragon's Shield**!" Orin said, as a force field comprised of magic energy colored a dark grey appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. He was pushed back a couple feet, but held his ground as the attack ended and he uncrossed his arms.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as the guild watched in shock. This kid took Natsu's best attack like it was nothing.

"My turn now." Orin chuckled with a smirk as he started to gather power. "**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Fist!**"

With a single strike he struck Natsu with a fist covered in blackish blue magic energy, the sheer amount of it making the guild members shiver as they sensed it. He swung again and again and again, but the last time Natsu gripped his fist and smiled.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he roared and punched Orin in the stomach, making him keel over. He didn't stay down long though and managed to jump back from being hit with another flaming fist.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Blast!**" Orin roared as he held his hands up above his head and started to gather power that took the form of a ball.

"It's over." said Orin as he threw the ball of energy at Natsu who barley dodged it. They watched it sail off and strike some mountain, obliterating them into ash.

The whole guild's jaws dropped to the ground as they all wondered just how powerful this kid was.

"Okay, let's see ya do that again. **Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu spit out another large stream of fire at Orin. He simply ducked underneath it and rolled, completely dodging it.

"I've spent a lifetime learning how to dodge, you should try it sometime.'' Orin laughed making Natsu smirk.

"Hey at least I can eat fire, what can you do?'' said Natsu.

"I'd say let me show you, but I think everyone would prefer you lived. So just give up now and save me the trouble of sending you to the infirmary." Orin gloated making the Fire Dragon Slayer smirk even more

"No way! You're getting me all fired up now!'' Natsu shouted in pure happiness as he rose up onto his feet.

Natsu got ready to do another Dragon roar as he gathered up magic in his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar " Natsu spit out yet another large stream of fire at Orin. Who this time sucked it all up, Everyone in the guilds Jaws dropped again including Natsu.

"OK that is it try this.'' said Natsu as he got ready to attack again.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.**" Said Natsu as fire covered both of his hands and then joins them, creating a large fireball and threw it at Orin.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue energy and delivered a kick that sent the fireball back at Natsu.

"Oh boy, this is gonna hurt.'' Natsu said in a depressed tone, knowing that since it was his fire he could not eat it so it'll hurt like hell.

"Owwwww'' a burned Natsu moaned after he hit the ground, Hard.

"That looked like it hurt.'' Gray said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Aye sir.'' Happy replied in his usual enthusiastic voice.

Natsu got up and back into a fighting stance.

"Still wanna go I see.'' said Orin.

"That's right, let's go.'' said Natsu.

"Okay if you insist.'' said Orin.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**." yelled Natsu as his whole body was set a blaze as he charged at Orin.

''**Black Dragon's Blade Horn**.'' said Orin as his whole body was covered in blue and black energy and he charged at Natsu. Both headbutted eachother while Orin stayed where he was, Natsu was sent flying into more tree's.

"That is what you get for having a soft head ya softy.'' Orin joked with a chuckle.

"I'm starting to like this kid.'' Gray commented as he laughed at the joke Orin made.

"Okay that's it you're going down now!'' declared a beaten and battered Natsu in a roaring voice as he charged out of the fallen trees at Orin.

''**Fire Dragon's Claw**.'' said Natsu as both his feet ignited with flames as he charged at Orin and threw a flaming kick at him.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue magic and delivered a kick that countered Natsu's. With Orin's kick being the strongest and broke Natsu's foot.

"Dugh my foot!'' Natsu shouted in pain as he held it.

"Ready to call it quits now?'' asked a smirking Orin.

"No way, not on your life.'' said Natsu hopping on one foot. "I still got one foot left."

"You do realize you look like a dumbass right now!'' Orin questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up I do not!'' Natsu roared.

"Actually, Natsu you do look like a dumbass right now!'' came Gray's voice.

"You shut it to Gray!'' shouted Natsu in an annoyed voice as he looked back at Orin.

"Very well have it your way.'' said Orin as he started to gather up all his power in a fashion similar to the way gildarts did it when he and Natsu fought on Tenrou Island.

''**DRAGON FORCE**.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

Everyone was left speechless they had never seen anything like it. Natsu was frozen with fear the likes of which he had not felt since he fought Gildarts on Tenrou Island, he tried to attack but each time froze up.

"WELL COME ON WERE DID ALL THAT TALK GO!'' asked Orin in a menacing, demonic voice.

Natsu began to shake afraid of what to do, remembering one thing similar to him, Acnologia.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT!'' mocked Orin as he flapped his wings and shook his tail like a predator sizing up his opponent.

Natsu shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and charged, roaring with renewed vigor. However, Orin flew up and down, landing on the Fire Dragon Slayer's head.

"Do you surrender?"

"Mm hm!" Natsu replied with a mouth full of dirt.

"What?"

He spit out the dirt and grit his teeth as he responded.

"I surrender."

Orin powered down with a smile, but his legs buckled and he fell to his knees tired from the whole ordeal. Suddenly, if that wasn't bad enough it caused some of his wounds to reopen and he coughed up blood.

"Orin!'' yelled both Malex and Lisanna as they ran to him.

"Hey what about me?'' Natsu groaned and Lisanna quickly went over to him.

"Natsu, from what everyone's told me you've survived worse." she said with a pout making him smile.

"Yes, yes I have." he chuckled, but coughed up some blood too. "It hurts to laugh."

"Shut up.'' Malex growled as he hopped on Natsu's head and kicked him into the ground then ran over to his friend.

"Good work and congrats on your win.'' Makarov congratulated with worry, "but for now Lisanna take him back in to tend to his wounds.''

"Yes master.'' she responded.

"Hey what about me?'' asked Natsu again.

"Don't think I forgot about you!'' Makarov roared with anger as he used his Titan magic to grow in size, grabbing Natsu with a massive fist. "You are going to get it! I told you to leave him alone, but you had to go and start a fight.''

The pink haired wizard was scared for his life now as the old man ranted on.

"You're going to never want to fight in the guild again after the punishment you're getting!"

"Punishment?" Natsu squealed in fear.

"Yes, punishment. Erza, heal him."

He dropped Natsu down and Erza, now dressed in a sexy nurse outfit grabbed him by the leg and began dragging him into the guild.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be gentle." she said with a wicked smirk.

"That usually means painful!" he cried out as they entered the infirmary with Malex and Lisanna carrying Orin inside.

"Here lie down." Lisanna said as she laid Orin down and put some fresh bandages on him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Orin not understanding why Lisanna would want to help him.

"Because you need help." said Lisanna trying to hide her real reasons while blushing at Orin's exposed muscular chest as she bandaged him up.

"This doesn't look to bad. You should be fine after a day or two." the white haired mage reassured with a warm smile.

"Great, so we have to stay here another day." Malex grumbled in anger, but Lisanna heard him.

"Don't you like being here Malex?" she asked curiously.

"Why should I? These most of your guild hates us and want us gone after what Acnologia did." he sneered with hate.

"I don't hate you or want you to leave.'' said Lisanna with frown.

"Well once I'm healed we're both gone.'' said Orin as he looked over at her.

"What? Why?'' she asked, worried for them.

"If I have to put up with fighting maniacs who want to constantly want a fight and or to kill me, then no thank." said Orin with a frown.

"And we sure aren't joining any guild that pink haired ass is in." the black exceed stated.

"Natsu? I know he did attack you, but-" said Lisanna as she cut off.

"I do not wish be in a guild the son of Igneel is in!" Orin snapped with a growl.

"What? You know Natsu's foster father?'' she gasped in shock.

"Know him he is the one responsible for Orin's wounds.'' said Malex.

This shocked Lisanna the one who hurt Orin was Igneel the foster father of her friend Natsu.

"And chances are if he finds out he's gonna ask all the questions I don't know the answers to or care for." Orin stated simply with boredom.

"Please change your mind.'' asked Lisanna giving Orin a puppy-dog like stare.

"Um, uh..." the Black Dragon Slayer trailed off as he stared at her, his cheeks turning red. "I'll think about staying just stop with that look." He turned away so she couldn't see his blush, but she moved in with her arms open.

"Yay!" Lisanna cheered as she hugged Orin making him blush even more while Malex sighed in annoyance.

"You should think about joining.'' came Makarov's voice as he walked in.

Lisanna quickly got off Orin with a blush on her face.

"Your not gonna stop asking till I say yes, aren't you?'' asked Orin with small smile.

Makarov just gave a cheesy grin and simply answered. "Yes.''

"Even if we did were would we stay.'' asked Orin.

"Yeah we got nowhere to live.'' asked Malex.

"I think we can work something out.'' said Makarov. "So what do you say.''

"Since we got no where else to go might as well.'' said Orin. "But Malex has to be made a member to.''

"Very well then, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted with enthusiasm and the door to the infirmary burst open as the guild rushed in, cheering. Both wizard and exceed were astonished and didn't even notice a white haired mage with a ponytail give them their guild marks as they were stuck in shock.

Orin was given a black fairy tail mark on his right shoulder, while Malex got a white one on his back.

**A few days later.**

It had been a few days since the battle between Fairy Tail's newest dragon slayer and oldest. Since then both had fully healed and were sitting within the guild hall.

"Hey Orin! Fight me!" Natsu challenged as he came out of nowhere and charged at Orin who simply punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall of the guild.

"Man, you're almost as bad as Gildarts, but he can punch me through walls." the pink haired wizard groaned and fell to the ground. His team just sighed in annoyance and snickered in amusement.

"Glad to see your feeling better." came Mirajane's voice as she cleaned mugs at the bar.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met yet. So who are you?" asked Orin curiously.

"Oh right, your new. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Lisanna's older sister.'' said Mirajane.

"Nice to meet ya.'' said Malex with his arms crossed, still untrusting of this guild.

"Yeah, likewise. So where can I get some jobs?'' Orin asked, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Well the request board is over their.'' Mirajane answered and pointed at the tall board of wood with multiple slips of paper pinned to it.

Orin and Malex walked over to the request board till a big fellow with white hair walked in their way. Now that they had met Mirajane, both of them could easily tell this was another Strauss. It was Elfman.

"Hey meat brain watch where you're walking.'' said Malex with a frown.

"You say something to me cat?" asked Elfman, scowling.

"NO I was talking to my mother. Of course you, who else?" Malex retorted.

"You should show some respect when talking to a real man!" the take-over wizard roared with pride

"Is there one here all I see is you.'' said Malex as few of the people in the guild laughed at what Malex said.

"Why you little.'' said Elfman as he was about to grab Malex with both of his giant hands till Orin stopped him.

"Hands off my friend.'' Orin stated defensively.

"You want a piece of me to new kid?'' asked Elfman.

"Now Elfman, calm down.'' Said Mirajane as she walked up to them.

"Yes big-sis.'' said Elfman.

"I'm sorry for my sittle brother.'' said Mirajane.

"Little brother.'' Thought both Orin and Malex.

"Bur Mirajane these to need to show respect to a real man.'' said Elman.

"Look, we just wanna see if their are any jobs for us to do, okay?'' said Orin.

"Not until you learn to show proper respect when talking to a real man!" Elfman stated.

"Is there one here?" Orin said, repeating Malex's words.

"Oh no he didn't!" came the voice of Gray who was watching with intent.

"This looks bad.'' said Lucy.

"That's it, you wanna fight?" he bellowed as the two wizards stared each other down.

"Fine with us.'' said Orin.

"Okay, enough with that Elfman, Orin is still recovering.'' said Mirajane.

"But big-sis." the white haired man whined, however he saw her bring up her pointer finger and immediately he froze up in fear.

"Fine, how about this.'' said Orin as he sat down at a table and put his arm out like he wanted to armwrestle.

"Arm wrestling now that is a real man's game!" Elfman shouted in anticipation as he sat in front of Orin and did the same and locked hands.

"And to show I'm a good fellow you can use both hands.'' said Orin.

"Ha a real man only needs one!" Elfman stated, but no matter how hard he tried he could not move Orin's arm. He kept trying working up a sweat. before he could do anything more. Orin slammed his fist against the table without even trying. Elfman could only stare in shock as Orin grinned.

"I'm sorrry did we start?" Orin innocently asked. "Or do you still need to warm up with big talk?" Elfman was left speechless he was beat so easily.

"Looks like I'm a real man!" he cheered sarcastically enticing some laughter while most of the guild just watched, jaws dropped.

"Man, okay I guess you are a real man." Elfman conceded and got up.

Orin just got up as Lisanna came up to him with a job request.

"Hey Orin wanna go on this job with me.'' asked Lisanna as she held the job up to Orin. It was to deal with a rogue mage who was reported to be using his magic to create fish and other water based creatures into monsters. The reward was 50,000 jewels.

_~Job Request~_

_Description:  
Please help, our town is under attack by a  
dark mage who can turn fish and other aquatic animals  
__into monsters_

_Job: Stop dark wizard_

_Reward: 50,000 Jewels_

_Location: Beszlin Town_

"Sounds good.'' said Orin as he took it. "Come on Malex.''

"Hey wait for me!" Lisanna shouted as she chased after them.

"You? they asked curiously and she nodded.

"Yes I'm going too! Master Makarov said I could.'' she stated proudly. "Didn't you hear me say go on this mission with _me_, Orin?"

"Your gonna come regardless of what we say?" asked Orin and she nodded with a smile.

"Yep.'' said Lisanna winking at Orin making him turn red.

"Hey, hold on Lisanna. You can't be serous going on a job with these two?" asked Elfman.

"Don't be that way big brother." she said and his face dropped.

"Well why don't you both go with Orin and Malex." Mirajane suggested.

"Okay, but only to protect my little sister.'' said Elfman.

"Can we please just get going.'' Malex groaned and they finally began moving.

**And that is it for now please review and tell me what you think. **

**Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Black dragon Vs Titania.

**Hello Everyone here it is chapter 3 sorry if anyone was expecting something else I just had to write this chapter. You can tell what it will be about from the title anyway on with the story.  
**

Orin, Malex, Lisanna and Elfmand after being gone a few days finally arrived back in Magnolia.  
They managed to complete the job, they went on. Turns out a mage had gotten his hands on a dark artifact that warped his mind and mad him create monster. But Orin destroyed it. They got their money and left. Tho Orin spent both the ride there and back lying down thanks to his motion sickness.  
Lisanna offered her lap for Orin to use to rest his head on, tho he refused Lisanna did it anyway. The black dragon slayer while he did not want to say it out loud, he enjoyed it but because of his motion sickness, could not enjoy it.

They arrived back and Malex went into his bigger form to carry Orin out of the train, as he was still feeling weary from his motion sickness and once he was better Malex put him back on his feet.

"Well that was a waste of time.'' Said Malex.

"What do you mien we finished a job, and got a good reward and put a dark mage in his place.'' said Elfman.

"Yeah but it was boring, there was no challenge.'' said Orin.

"Yeah no challenge at all.'' said Malex as he flew near Orin.

"OK yeah I guess your right it wasn't that manly of a job.'' said Elfman.

"OK calm down all of you we did a good job.'' said Lisanna as they made their way back to the guild.

When they got back to the guild they could tell everyone was just as lively as always.  
Orin was in no mood for all the noise. And he was in a even less mood for a certain pink haired someone, who came running at him ready to fight.  
"Orin! Fight me now!" Natsu challenged as he came out of nowhere charging at Orin who just held his fist out, and punched the fire dragon slayer right in his face and sent him flying into the guild.  
They then all herd the sound of stuff crashing and breaking, which they guessed was from Natsu crashing into stuff.  
"And that is way I did not like the idea of joining this guild.'' said Malex, as he crossed his arms while shaking his head.  
"Don't be like that Malex.'' said Lisanna as she picked him up.  
"Hey what gives.'' said the black exceed.  
"Give it time it will grow on you.'' Said Lisanna as she cradled Malex like a baby.  
"Yeah it's a manly guild.'' said Elfman, as he flexed his muscles.  
"Yeah tho I still don't like that pink haired idiot.'' said Orin under his breath as Malex jumped on his right shoulder.

"I know Natsu can be a bit much but if you get to know him beater you'll find he is very likable.'' said Lisanna  
They then herd some more crashing noises and then Natsu was then seen flying out of the guild, not because he was running out but because someone threw him out.  
Orin just stepped to the side as Natsu flew past the black dragon slayer and into Elfman as both went down.

Natsu looked like someone just kicked the shit out of him.  
"Who sent Natsu flying into the guild.'' Came a voice as they looked to see Erza walking out of the guild with a pissed off look on her face.  
"Me why.'' Asked Orin.  
"You cause me to spill a piece of cake I was eating.'' said Erza as she really hated it when someone got between her and cake in any way.  
"That's it cake.'' asked Malex. "Get over it.'' He said as Erza glared with anger at the black Exceed.  
"Now Erza I'm shore they didn't mien any of it.'' said Lisanna.  
"I did mien it.'' said Malex as Erza then charged at him, only for Oren to get in front of her and punch her sending her to the ground.  
Everyone in the guilds jaws dropped as they saw Orin take Erza down with one punch.  
"He knocked down Erza.'' said Gray.  
"Oh man that kid is in trouble.'' said Elfman.  
Erza got up and wiped some blood from her mouth.  
"It seems I will have to teach both of you a lesson.'' said Erza.  
"Erza no Orin is still not fully recovered yet.'' said Lisanna.

"And besides I challenged him to a fight first.'' Said Natsu as Erza gave him a death glare and he shot up.  
"It's OK Lisanna I got this.'' said Orin as he told Elfman to take Lisanna a few feet away.  
"OK you want a fight then come get one.'' said Orin.  
Erza took out a sword and struck first, as she attacked Orin he was ready. Erza launched herself forward. Oren managed to dodge.  
erza tried to stab Orin but he dodged it like it was nothing and and vanished then he appeared next to Erza and punched her to the ground.  
there was gasp all over at what they saw.  
"try this.'' Said Erza as she got tried to slash Orin several times but dodge each like they weer nothing Erza swung her sword at Orin who caught it in his mouth. "What.'' Yelled a shocked Erza as Orin bit down on the blade breaking it spitting it out then jump kicked Erza in the face. Knocking her down. Everyone in the guild gasped at what just happened no one ever knocked erza down that easy.  
"I'll get you for that.'' Said Erza as she called forth her adamantine armor. She then attacked again.  
Erza put her sword away and tryed to punch Orin who blocked the punched and started to punch back hitting Erza each time cracking erza's armor.  
"What does that newbie think he's doing?" Lucy asked, folding her arms, with a smirk," He doesn't stand a chance against Erza!"  
"Can it Blondie or I'll eat you.'' said Malex as he went into his larger form, and grabbed Lucy by her neck. And showed his fangs to Lucy while drooling.  
"Might wanna do as he says.'' said Gajeel.  
Lucy was to scared to say anything back.  
Orin and Erza continued to fight. Granted, it mostly consisted of Erza throwing strikes at Orin , and him dodging like they weer nothing. This made Erza frustrated, and with a yell, she threw a punch, and managed to hit Orin in the face. and sent Orin skidding backward, but when Erza smirked at her accomplishment, it faded right after. She saw a wicked look in Orin's eyes which terrified her, making her feel paralyzed with fear.

"**Apocalypse Dragon's Fist**!" Orin roared, as he punched Erza in her gut piercing her armor. She let out a gasp, as she was thrown back, her armor severely dented then shattered. As She crashed into some trees.  
"Oh man Erza.'' said Gray.  
"This kids unreal.'' said Gajeel.  
"I hope Erza is OK.'' said Lucy.  
"Go Orin.'' said Malex.

"This is totally unfair I was suppose to be the one, to fight him.'' complained Natsu as Malex drop kicked him to the ground.

"You already did and you lost.'' Said Gray.

"Not once but twice.'' said Gajeel. As he and Gray grinned at Natsu.

"Hey shut up.'' Yelled Natsu as he got up.

"How about, you shut up instead.'' said Malex, as he looked back at the fight.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos Blast!**" Orin roared as he held his hands up above his head and started to gather power that took the form of a ball.  
"It's over." said Orin as he threw the ball of energy at Erza who barley dodged it. She remembered just how powerful that spell was and was reminded when it destroyed a few mountains.

"Your mine.'' said Erza as she got up and summoned her Black Wing Armor, and then she charged at Orin who crossed his arms in a X "**Black Dragon's Shield!**" he said, as a force field appeared and blocked the attack. ''Moon Flash.'' yelled Erza as charged, Erza's sword shattered to pieces when they hit the force field.  
"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos fist** .!" said Orin as he started to rapidly punching Erza, shattering most of her armor, then got behind Erza and ripped her wings off and kicked her down.  
" Giant's Armor.'' yelled Erza as she summoned her Giant's Armor and then using the arm with the larger gauntlet to threw a punch at Orin who countered with on of his own.  
"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist**" Orin said as he punched Erza's his destroying the armor covering it.  
"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon claws**.!" said Orin as his hands were covered in black scales and became claws, he then started to slash Erza all over her body shredding her armor as if it were paper.  
**''Black Dragon's Horn Sword**!" Yelled Orin as his his entire body was wrapped in black and blue energy, as he rushed towards Erza and headbutting her in the gutt then double punched her in the same spot.  
Erza was struggling to keep standing.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue energy and delivered a kick that sent Erza into some more trees.

"Had enough yet.'' Asked Orin.

"NO I will make you pay for what you did.'' said Erza.

"It was only cake get over it.'' said Orin. "But if you incest.'' Said the Black dragon slayer as he got ready to end it. ''**DRAGON FORCE**.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

Erza was scared now she remembered that this was how Orin beat natsu. And the power she was feeling it was as great as Gildarts power. If not greater.

"WELL COME ON I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA TEACH ME A LESSON.!'' SaidOrin in a menacing, demonic voice.

Erza tried to charge at him but every time she tried her body tried to run away instead.

Orin saw that Erza wanted to run away, and decided not to give her that chance. He flew at her and before Erza could do anything Orin was right in front of her.

"Now let's end it.'' said Orin as he started to gather power. "**Black Dragon Secret Technique, Black Dragon Chaos fist** .!" said Orin as he started to again rapidly punching Erza, as He did Erza coughed up blood with each punch.  
"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist.**" Yelled Orin as he delivered the finishing blow, Erza spat out a ton of Blood as she as she fell like a tone of bricks.

Orin then powered down and returned to normal.  
Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. Orin had beat Erza one of the five strongest members of their guild.  
Orin then sat down, as he felt like some of his wounds were about tp re-open.  
One of them actually did, as Lisanna saw it when some blood started to stain some bandages Orin had on.  
"See I told you.'' Said Lisanna as she walked up to and helped Orin up.  
"I'm fine I can walk.'' said Orin.  
"Just let her help you.'' said Elfman as he picked Erza up and carried her in to the guild.

"Hey what about me?'' asked Natsu. As Malex went into his bigger form and sent Natsu, flying into the guild with a kick up his ass.

"That's not what I meant said Natsu as he went flying into the guild.

I really do not give a god damn.'' said Malex.

Some time Later in infirmary.

"You keep this up and there might not be any reason to let you leave the infirmary.'' Makarov said while Lisanna was tending to the black dragon slayers wounds.  
"She is the one that started the fight. And I just finished it.'' Said Orin.  
"Yes I know tho I am impressed that you defeated Erza like that.'' Said Makarov. "Also I herd your first job ended well.''  
"Yeah it was no challenge at all.'' said Malex.  
"Well any way try to take it easy till you have fully recovered this time.'' Said Makarov as he left them room.  
"Just you wait till I'm all better.'' came Erza's voice as she was in a bed near Orin.  
Erza was in several casts and bandages, "When I get out of these I will get even.'' said Erza as Malex shoved a piece Of cake he grabbed before into Erza's mouth.  
"There that is for what we accidentally did so now shut up.'' said Malex as he went over to Orin as erza swallowed the cake in her mouth.  
Orin just laid down and went to sleep while Malex slept at the end of the bed.  
Lisanna looked at them and smiled.  
"When are you going to tell him you like him.'' Erza Asked Lisanna.  
"Is it that obvious.'' asked Lisanna.  
"To me yes, take my advice tell him soon or else someone else might.'' said Erza.  
As they talked they did not know Malex was listening.  
"This I did not see coming.'' said Malex to himself surprised at what he just herd. He just decided to keep quiet about if for now and deal with it later.

**That is it for now sorry if it was a bit short and all. I was inspired to make this chapter by a scene from episode 41 in which Erza went berserk when a piece of cake she was eating got ruined cause of Gray and Elfman. And I wanted to show Orin beating Erza in a fight.**  
**If anyone has any ideas for a chapter let me know. Till next time this Myzor king of war signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 Time fo the magic games.**

**Time for Makarov to pick who will fight in the magic games before anyone ask Jellal will not be in games like he was in the Manga/Anime in his place will be Orin the others who were chosen will be the same as the ones in the Manga/Anime.**

**Tho Jellal will still show up if I can fit him in. Any way**

Orin and Malex were heading to the guild having returned from a job.

Both still did not like being a guild and were not happy about going back.

"I wish we did not have to go back to that damn guild.''' said malex as the black Exceed as he flew above his friend.

"Until we find Acnologia, we have to.'' said Orin.

Both the black Dragon slayer and black Exceed kept going till they saw the guild.

"Orin, Malex.'' Came a voice as the 2 looked on to see Lisanna who was running up to them.

"What's with you.'' asked Malex. As the young Take-over mage reached them.

"Master has an announcement to make come on.'' said Lisanna as she grabbed Orin by his hand and lead him back to the guild.

"Hold on.'' said Orin as Lisanna lead him.

"Hey wait for.'' said malex as he fallowed.

They reached the guild just Natsu and Gray got into another of their fights.

"You are so going down this time, Flame Brain!" Gray yelled as he tackled Natsu to the floor. And they started to fight..

"In your dreams Ice head.'' said natsu.

"Keep it down it you two!" Erza shouted. "If you don't break it up I will break you."

Both of them stopped and walked from each other, as they did not want to anger Erza.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Came Makarovs voice as they all stopped what ever it was they were doing, and looked up at their guild master.

"The time of the Grand Magic Games has come.'' said Makarov.

"Now to announce those who will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games some will act as reserves in the event a member of your team can not fight.!"

Makarov took out a list that contained the names of those who would compete all waited eager to see who would fight.

"Wonder who he will pick.'' asked Malex.

"Who knows.'' said orin.

"The fallowing wizards that will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games are.!"

"Orin Dragoon!"

Orin smiled both at the fact he was chosen and also at the fact he was first.

''Elfman Strauss."

Elfman then yelled with joy at being chosen.

''Mirajane Strauss."

Mirajane was happy that she would be fighting.

"Gajeel RedFox!"

Gajeel pumped his right fist up in the air full of pride.

"Laxus Dreyer.''

Laxus just smiled happy he was chosen.

"Erza Scarlet."

Erza smiled at being chosen.

''Wendy Marvell.''

Wendy was shocked at hearing her name.''

"Gray Fullbuster."

Gray just simply grinned.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu roared with pride.

"Juvia Lockser.''

Juvia smiled at the thought of fighting beside Gray.

"Cana Alberona."

Cana gave a smile.

''And now finally, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy gave a light shreak, she could not believe she was chosen.

"Alright everyone return to what ever it was you were doing before, you have 3 months before the Grand Magic Games!" Said Makarov. "So that is 3 months to train.''

As everyone started talking.

Orin and Malex turned to walk away.

"Orin, Malex wait up.'' Said Lisanna as she caught up to them.

"What.'' asked Malex.

"Were are you going.'' asked Lisanna.

"To train what else.'' said Orin.

"Wait up I'll go with you.'' Said Lisanna as she fallowed the black dragon slayer and the black Exceed.

"Hey hold up your not going to train unless I'm there.'' Said Elfman.

"Calm down Elfman.'' Said Mirajane as she tried to calm her little brother down.

"Why don't we all train together.'' Said Lisanna

"Great idea.'' Said Mirajane.

"Hey Orin what do you think.'' Asked Lisanna as she saw both Orin and Malex were all ready half way away from the guild Hall.

"Hey wait up.'' said Lisanna as she and her big brother and big sister fallowed the black dragon slayer and the black Exceed.

**Some time later.**

Orin was facing Elfman in a fight.

Orin was kicking the crap out of Elfman.

"Your going down.'' Said Elfman.

"**Beast Soul**.'' yelled Elfman as he transformed and charged at Orin who simply stepped a side and put his foot out tripping Elfman over, then brought his knee into Elfmans gut knocking the wind out of him, then choped him in the back of his neck.

Then grabbed him by his legs and threw him into some trees.

"Orin, Elfman pleaded don't hurt each other.'' said Lisanna.

"How are we suppose to spare if we don't try to hurt each other.'' Both said at once.

**''Beast Soul: Weretiger**.'' Yelled Elfman as he transformed into that of a Weretiger, a massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing distinctive traits of deffiferent felines. He still stood on his rear legs, which, however, gain a structure similar to those of a feline, with his toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. The Take Over, more a reminiscent of a leopard's than a tiger's. He also gains a long, messy and dark mane similar to a lion's topping his head, which sprouts a large, dark feline nose and large fauces lined up with sharp teeth. Thick, light fur grows on his lower face. Strangely enough, his ears remain human in placement and appearance, though they become elongated and extremely pointy. A mildly long, spotted feline tail ending in a dark tuft sprouts from his lower back.

"Try dodging me now.'' Yelled Elfman as he charged at Orin and tried to stike him using the super speed the form he was in granted him. But each time he attacked orin dodged each one like they were nothing.

"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist.**" yelled Orin as he punched Elfman in the gut and he changed Back while rubbing his stomach.

"Had enough.'' asked The Black dragon slayer.

"Take my advice stay down.'' said Malex as the Black Exceed floated near them.

"Ha a real man never gives up,'' said Elfman as he got up.

''**Beast Soul: Lizardman**.'' Yelled Elfman as he then became a Lizardman, a large, anthropomorphous reptilian creature. His was nearly completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, are shown to be particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare are the front section of his torso and the palm of his hands. His fingers grow sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which become much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making Elfman's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair now a long, messy and spiky light mane a tophis head and extending to his middle back; Elfman's head itself gained reptilian features, becoming more stubby, no visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes. His Fairy Tail stamp is still visible on the flat scales covering the left part of his neck. Elfman's clothing is replaced by a pair of mildly loose, dark pants going down below his knees, held up by a belt completely composed of square studs and sporting rectangular metal plates covered in round holes on his thighs' front parts, held there by chains.

"OK little man lets see you handle this.'' said Elfman as he tried to make Orin attack him.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, ** **Black Dragon Scales.**!" said Orin as he was covered in black scales with blue markings.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, ** **Black Dragon Chaos fist .**!" said Orin as he started to rapidly punching Elfman. He then rushed at Elfman who was grinning as Orin punched him in the face sending him down.

As Elfman tried to get up Orin attacked him again.

"**Black Dragon Double knuckle.**!" said Orin as both of his fists were covered in blue and black energy and he delivered two powerful punches right into Elfman's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"**Black Dragon spin kick.**!" said Orin as he jumped at Elfman while his entire body was covered in blue and black energy, while he spun around, and delivered a double kick to Elfman in the same spot he punched him.

Elfman changed back as he got up tho he did struggle a bit he looked at Orin and was shocked that his hands were fine.

"Hey hold up what gives why are your hands not injured.'' Demanded the Big Take-over mage.

"**Black Dragon Secret Technique, ** **Black Dragon Scales.**!" said Orin as ''Back when Acnologia was training me, I was made to fight against creatures like the one you turned into many, many times, and I learned this technique to protect myself from the damage one normally gets from punching the type of creature you turned into.'' Said Orin. "And that was not even the hard stuff.''

"You mean you had a way of taking down my **Beast Soul: Lizardman **take-over.'' asked A shocked Elfman.

Hearing that made Lisanna wonder just what kind of childhood Orin must have had if he was made to go through the things he just said he did as a child.

"Yep as I said I was made to fight creatures like that many, many times when I was being raised by Acnologia as well as other things. Did you really think a child raised by the black dragon would be an easy person to beat.'' said the black dragon slayer as he walked to Elfman and punched him in the chest and he went down.

"That's that.'' Said Malex as he hopped on Orin's right shoulder.

"Not yet now you have to face me.'' said Mirajane.

"You very well I could use a real fight.'' said Orin as he told malex to wait up in a tree for him.

Mirajane then went into her **Satan Soul **form and got ready to fight.

"I want to see if your worthy.'' said Mirajane.

"Worthy for what.'' asked Orin as Mirajane attacked, she threw one lightning fast move after another which Orin countered.

Elfman was shocked as he watched his sister and the black dragon slayer fight on equal term.

Lisanna just hoped that both of them did not hurt one another.

''**Demon Blast**.'' Said Mirajane as she gathered a large ball of dark energy between her hands, then fired it as dark purple beam at orin who simply ducked underneath it and rolled, completely dodging it.

"Not bad Orin.'' said Mirajane.

"I've spent a lifetime learning how to dodge.'' said Orin. As he charged at Mirajane and punched her right in the face sending her into some rocks.

''**Satanic Blast**.'' said Mirajane as she formed a sphere of Darkness Magic in her hands above head head and then, after a sufficient amount of Magic had been gathered, released at Orin in the form of a large beam

"**Black Dragon's Shield**!" Orin said, as a force field comprised of magic energy colored a dark grey appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. He held his ground as the attack ended and he uncrossed his arms.

All of the Strauss siblings were shocked that Orin was able to withstand the attack.

"Let's see you handle it again, **Satanic Blast**.'' said Mirajane as she unleashed the same attack again.

Orin took his guns out and started to channel magic energy into them.

"**Black Dragon's Triple Dragon Roar.**" Yelled Orin as he fired a white energy beam from his mouth and both his guns at Mirajane's attack and over powered it. Mirajane just barley dodged it as the attack hit and destroyed several mountains.

Orin then ran at Mirajane. "**Black Dragon Double knuckle.**!" said Orin as both of his fists were covered in blue and black energy and he delivered two powerful punches right into Mirajanes gut, knocking her for a loop.

''**Black Dragon's Claw**.'' said Orin as his feet were covered in blackish blue energy and he delivered a kick at Mirajane that sent her into some trees.

"Oh man he is a real man.'' said Elfman not believing how Orin just took down Mirajane.

Mirajane flew up from under the trees The take-over mage glared at the Dragon slayer.

''**Satan Soul: Sitri**.'' said Mirajane as she became taller and more massive, her hair was now longer and scruffier, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tuft. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat came with squared short sleeves, their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two horns jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs were covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however,

''Alright if that is how you want it **DRAGON FORCE**.'' Orin yelled he started transforming. blue and black energy surrounded him and grew stronger as Orin grew more powerful. Orin's jacket fell off as black dragon wings grew out of his back. His skin became covered in black scales and his hair turned from white to silver and grew longer. His hands turned into claws, and his teeth into fangs as a black dragon tail came out his back between his wings. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

Mirajane flew down at Orin to deliver a powerful double kick that Orin blocked with both his arms. When the kick hit the block as shock wave was created that knocked over many trees.

"This is bad what are they trying to destroy each other.'' said Lisanna.

Both then vanished.

"were did they go.'' asked Elfman.

"They are up there.'' said Malex looking up in the air as Lisanna and Elfman looked up.

"What do you mean Malex nothing is there.'' said Lisanna.

"Your not looking hard enough they are moving super fast to fast for you to see.'' said the Black Exceed.

"Just focused our energy into your eyes and you can see them.", Malex explained while looking up at the battle before them.

"So we just have to focus our power to see them?", Lisanna questioned.

"Just focus your energy.", Malex replied. "You'll get the hang of it."

They did just that and they saw Orin and Mirajane fighting. Just as Orin hit Mirajane in the face with a punch that sent her to the ground.

"**Black Dragon's Hard Fist.**" yelled Orin as he flew at Mirajane ready to land the finishing blow.

''**Darkness Shield**.'' said Mirajane as she created a magic seal from both of her hands that acted as a shield that Orin broke through. And there was a explostion.

When the smoke cleared Orin had one of his feet on Mirajane's head.

"Do you surrender?" Asked Orin.

"Yes I yealled.'' said Mirajane as she returned to normal as did Orin who then sat down.

"Very impressive you beat my most powerful take-over.'' said Mirajane with a smile.

"Were gonna win the Magic ga,es for shore.'' said Elfman as he pumped his fists up into the air.

"I think we have trained enough for now why don't we rest.'' said Lisanna.

"Yes and any way time for lunch.'' said Mirajane.

**Some time later.**

The Strauss siblings were eating while Orin and malex went off to hunt for their own food.

"I wonder were Orin and Malex.'' asked Mirajane.

Lisanna was looking a 2 boxed lunches she made for Orin and Malex.

"What are those.'' asked Elfman.

"Looks like Lisanna made lunch for Orin and Malex.'' said Mirajane.

"But they are not here.'' said Lisanna sadly as Mirajane got up.

"Ill go look for them.'' said Mirajane as she went to look.

**Some time later.**

Mirajane came back with Orin and malex behind her who she found eating small animals.

"Well what did you want us back here for.'' asked Malex as the black Exceed landed on Orin's right shoulder.

"What else lunch.'' said Mirajane as she invited them to sit with them.

Both were onshore but sat anyway.

"Here.'' said Lisanna as she handed them each the box lunch she made after opening them.

"What is this.'' Asked Malex.

"Box lunches I made try them.'' Said Lisanna.

Both were filled with different kinds of meat.

Malex took a bit out and placed it in his mouth after smelling it, then swallowed.

He then started to eat it like crazy till it was all gone, then let out a burp.

"That was the best meal I ever ate.'' said Malex as he laid down full.

"Really.'' asked A happy Lisanna.

Orin smelled it then put some of it in his mouth then started to eat it like crazy till it was all gone.

"Man that was good.'' said Orin as he also laid down.

"Really.'' asked Lisanna.

"Yep best thing I ever ate in my life.'' said Orin.

Lisanna was really happy to hear that so much so she could not help but cry.

"Hey what's with you.'' asked Malex.

"Nothing Malex I'm just really happy that you both liked it.'' said Lisanna.

"you made this.'' asked Orin.

"yes and I'm happy you both loved it so much.'' said Lisanna.

"that's my sister she cooks like a real man.'' said Elfman.

"Again with that real man stuff.'' Thought Malex.

"The way you to act it's like you never had a cooked meal before.'' said Mirajane as Orin and Malex just gave theses looks that said they didn't ever.

"Wait you 2 never ate anything like this before.'' asked Elfman.

"No not really.'' said Orin.

"When we lived Acnologia we had to fight and hunt for food.'' said Malex. "We ate what ever we could when we could otherwise we got nothing and starved.'' Said Malex.

That took the Strauss siblings were shocked at that, just what kind of childhood did the black dragon put them through.

"Malex enough.'' said Orin as he started to get a bit upset talking about his foster father.

"OK let's not think about anything sad.'' said Mirajane who decided to change the subject. "Let's just focus on winning the magic games.''

They all agreed on that.

**3 months later.**

After 3 months of training all the members of Fairy tail had arrived at the Crocus stadium. It had been 3 months of training and they were all ready to fight.

"Come on let's go.'' Called out Lisanna as Orin, Malex, Elman and Mirajane fallowed her.

"Let's just get this done with.'' Said Orin.

They all meet up t Fairy tail's personal stand.

We looked on to See the other guilds who made it.

Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail and then the guild they had to beat Sabertooth.

"Alright ladies and gents!" shouted the announcer ."Let's begin the Grand Magic Games!" he shouted with joy as the people in the audience cheered with anticipation.

"Let's start things off with the Magic Races! and just as it's name implies, "You are allowed use what ever your magic is in the race."

"Alright I'm all fired up.'' said Natsu as he shot up.

"I could use a god race.'' said Gajeel.

"Very well you 2 may race for Fairy tail.'' said Makarov. "Now then! both of you get out there and win this thing."

All racers got to the starting line, as the announcer approached them.

"OK on your marks get ready get set GO.'' Said the announcer as he fired a gun and the race was on.

**Sorry to end it with a cliffhanger. please review and until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Notice

Hello everyone this a notice I just wanted to state I'm accepting OC ideas keep in mind I wont be able to put them all in and I mainly am looking for Dragon slayers and there exceeds and also any ideas anyone has for events in the games would be great thank you.

and if you can not think of any Dragon slayers and or Exceeds then OK feel free to tell me of other ideas you have.


End file.
